


Belonging

by mcicioni



Category: Da uomo a uomo | Death Rides a Horse (1967)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/pseuds/mcicioni
Summary: Drabble; a sort of coda to my storyRebuilding





	Belonging

They ride out of El Viento side by side, heading for the border.  
“Home,” mutters Bill, with a smirk.  
Ryan looks him over. “You want to go back to your town? That job as a deputy might still be open.”  
“And what would you do?” Bill doesn’t wait for an answer. “Nah. Sell my place, new start.” He stops, frowns, then adds slowly, “Men like us don’t have a home.”  
Ryan pulls on his reins. “Men like us,” and he looks straight at Bill, “can have a home anywhere.”  
The rest remains unspoken, but Bill half-smiles as he rides on.


End file.
